


Farm Boy

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up around a farm, certain fantasies can’t be helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farm Boy

Luke pauses in his work, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He feels like he’s been toiling away in the barn all day, but he knows it’s only been a couple of hours. He doesn’t mind his grandmother’s long list of chores, to be honest. They help keep his mind off of other things (like his parents’ failing marriage), and he likes to feel like he’s at least doing _something_ to help out. 

He’s just leaning down to move another feed sack when he feels someone watching him. He straightens and slowly turns towards the barn door, only to find his boyfriend leaning up against one of the posts, watching him with an undisguised smirk.

“Noah!” Luke says, both surprised and delighted. “What are you doing here?”

“Just enjoying the view,” Noah answers. 

Luke smiles at Noah in response and moves to give him a proper hello. Noah takes it upon himself to deepen Luke’s kiss, grabbing Luke’s hips and gently pushing him up against the post that he’s just vacated. Noah strokes Luke’s tongue with his own and does that thing – like he’s rolling his r’s – that always drives Luke crazy. When they pull back from the kiss Luke almost feels dizzy. “Wow,” he murmurs against Noah’s mouth. “What was that for?” 

Noah shakes his head slightly; his hand still hasn’t left Luke’s hip. “I told you I was enjoying the view,” he answers. He pulls his hips flush against Luke’s as if to emphasize his point. Luke can feel Noah’s hard cock straining against his inner thigh, even through the two layers of denim. Luke laughs, low and sexy.

“Got a thing for farm boys, huh?” he asks playfully, planting a kiss along the edge of Noah’s jaw. Noah tugs at Luke's shirt, pulling it up over Luke's head and tossing it to the ground.

“Do you have any idea how hot you look?” Noah asks in reply, taking a moment to discard his own shirt as well. “All sweaty, bent over, doing…whatever it was you were doing just now.”

“Clearing room for the new hay from tomorrow’s offload?” Luke supplies with another small laugh.

“Yeah, that,” Noah agrees absentmindedly, still rocking his hips against Luke’s. “Don’t know about farm boys, but I might have a thing for _you_.”

“Oh, yeah?” Luke murmurs, kissing his way along Noah’s collarbone and up his neck. “Well, this farm boy might have a reoccurring fantasy about having sex with his boyfriend out in the barn.”

Noah groans at Luke’s confession, reaching down and undoing the button on Luke’s jeans as Luke continues, “I think about it all the time – you slamming me up against a stall, fucking up into me so hard I’ve got to hold onto a tack hook just to keep upright.”

Noah’s got his hand fisted around Luke’s cock now, stroking him hard and fast. “Fuck, Luke,” he whispers. Without warning he pulls away, grabs Luke by the belt loop in his jeans, drags him towards the nearest stall and shoves him up against it. Luke’s eyes dilate with lust and he kisses Noah fiercely, working to undo Noah’s jeans and slide them off. 

“Wait,” Luke says softly, pulling away just the tiniest bit. “I don’t have anything.”

Noah smirks, reaches down to where his jeans have pooled at his feet. He steps out of them and then digs around in the back pocket for a moment, finally producing a small tube of liquid. 

“Always the boy scout,” Luke says as Noah flashes a triumphant grin.

Noah spins him around so his back is flush against Noah’s chest, Noah’s cock rubbing against the back of his jeans. “I’m just perpetually optimistic,” Noah breathes into Luke’s ear, before biting softly at his earlobe. He pulls Luke’s jeans down roughly and Luke can hear the sounds of the lube being opened. Moments later, two slick fingers slide into his ass without pretense, and Luke goes up onto his toes, blindly grasping at the tack hook, just like in his fantasy. 

Noah is preparing him too slowly for what the moment requires and Luke can’t help pushing back against him, whispering a plea of “fuck” and “Noah” and “please,” hoping that Noah understands what he needs. The fingers suddenly disappear and Luke moans at the loss, only to find them replaced by the blunt head of Noah’s cock. Noah still hesitates for a moment, but then Luke whimpers, “Need you. Fuck, Noah. Please,” and Noah slams in to the hilt.

“Oh! Fuck, yes!” Luke shouts. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks, _Synder family barn! Someone could hear you!_ but it’s drowned out by the sound of Noah groaning his name over and over, trying to make each thrust harder, deeper. Noah reaches his hand around, starts stroking Luke’s cock as Luke rocks back against him. Luke’s already close from Noah’s attentions before and his orgasm overtakes him all at once, coating Noah’s hand and the beam he’s wrapped around. Noah continues for a few more thrusts, his rhythm stuttering as he spills into Luke. He has to clutch at the beam behind Luke just so that he doesn’t collapse from the impact, and Luke still grips the tack hook like his life depends on it. Noah’s not sure Luke could let go even if he wanted to. 

After a few moments, Noah carefully slips out and allows himself to slide to the ground. He watches in awe as a bit of come dribbles down the inside of Luke’s thigh and onto the hay underneath him. _Noah’s come_. All at once he’s struck with the urge to lick it out himself. He crawls back to Luke, knows his boyfriend is still keyed up from his orgasm, still trying to come down. Noah cups his ass, spreads the cheeks slightly, watches as more come dribbles out. Noah licks at the hole, tastes both himself and Luke at the same time. Luke whimpers and shakes slightly and Noah wonders if maybe it’s too much, but then Luke’s pushing back against his probing tongue and Noah knows Luke well enough by now to know a _fuck, please_ when he sees it. 

He licks in as far as he can, fucks Luke back open with his tongue. He continues to thrust and stroke, swirl and lave until Luke’s shaking above him and every last drop of come is licked clean. He leans back on his knees and then pulls himself upright, circling Luke’s chest with his arms, pulling him back into his warm embrace. With one hand, he reaches up, covers Luke’s hands where they’ve turned white against the tack hook, slowly pries them off, let’s Luke circle his shoulders instead. 

“Fuck, Noah,” Luke whispers reverently, his eyes filled with lust. “That was…”

“I know,” Noah answers, not waiting for Luke to find the right adjective. “Me too.”

He pulls Luke just the slightest bit closer, rubs his hands up and down Luke’s back, snuggles his face into the crook of Luke’s neck. He feels like he should say something else, something to mark what a huge step they’ve just taken, but he can’t think of anything to say that doesn’t make him sound completely pathetic…or like a fourteen year-old girl.

“Come on, let’s get dressed and I’ll help you finish your chores,” he says instead, but his voice still wavers. 

Luke smiles, touches Noah’s cheek tenderly.

“Yeah, okay,” he agrees, but it sounds like, _I love you, too_.


End file.
